Getting to Know You
by The Genesis Riddle
Summary: 10 Denmark x Fem! Norway drabbles based on 10 different songs. AU in the universe of The Trial and Error Process of Life and Live and CONTAINS POSSIBLE SPOILERS


The Genesis Riddle

Getting to Know You

**Start**- June 18, 2013

**End**- June 18, 2013

**Warnings**- Cheesy-ness and slap dash under 3 minute paragraphs, implications of various sexual activities and underage alcohol use POSSIBLE SPOILERS FOR THE _TRIAL AND ERROR PROCESS OF LIFE AND LOVE_

**Rating**- T

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Hetalia-Axis Powers. They belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. However, I do own the plot and characterizations of these particular incarnations of the Hetalia Characters

V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V

**Think Twice by Eve 6**

Mathias watched jealously as Svanna walked away with her new boyfriend and growled as he swooped in and placed a kiss on Svanna's lips. What gave him the right to kiss her to touch her like that! No one knew Svanna better than Mathias and yet she never seemed to notice him! Just before they rounded the corner the boyfriend glanced at him and smirked. Mathias' fist clenched, as Svanna was one again pulled into a deep kiss. Get your hands off her he screamed in his head She'd mine! Stop touching her! Mathias moved to stand but was brought crashing down by the reality that she wasn't his

**Bulletproof by La Roux**

Svanna gritted her teeth. It wouldn't happen she determined, I won't let any ever break my heart like that again! What her ex had done was cruel and heartless and she would never open up to anyone again, she would be completely bulletproof against anything they would throw at her and no one would pull her out of her newly constructed shell. Well…maybe one person. An idiotic, hyper, clingy Dane who she absolutely did not have any lingering feelings for! No! Not even he would be able to get into her heart. It would just be an invitation for disappointment… Svanna sighed.

**Teenagers by My Chemical Romance **

The Nordic were a rather mature and calm group but they were still teenagers and of course were prone to occasionally doing stupid things. Tonight Mathias had broken into his Dad's wine cellar and opened a few bottles of liquor and downed most of it along with the other members of their little group. As a result of the alcohol's influence he and Svanna were now rather viciously going at each other, kissing passionately and their hands roaming. To bad Svanna was too trashed to remember it in the morning…

**Teenage Dream by Katy Perry**

When Mathias had dragged Svanna down to the near by town and to the beach, keeping her there for several hours playing around and doing stupid things in the motel all she could think was that it was completely childish and a ridiculous attempt to get to feel better but…it was still very sweet. She'd smiled for the first time when she'd showed up at her door that morning with a huge grin and a small blush (she suspected it was because of her very tight jeans) and handed her flowers with a card saying "Feel better!" before he'd whisked her away to "do his duty as her best friend".

**Unstoppable by Kat Deluna**

Svanna was the kind of person who was not easily brought down. She was stubborn with a thick skin and a slick game; she was a leader not a follower. She was at the head of the class and more often then not, anything thrown her way was water off the duck's back.

Mathias, however, took everything personally and even though he was just as stubborn as his best friend he took the insults directed at any one of his friend as a personal insult and would repay them in kind.

This resulted in an odd sort of symbiosis, with Svanna calming down the Dane's vicious temper and Mathias ensuring the no one messed with Svanna just because she wouldn't fight back, making sure that they knew she would personally hurt any one who hurt her.

**3 by Britney Spears**

Svanna was always with the other three nowadays. It was hardly ever just the two of them (except on Sundays of course) and sometimes Mathias felt like his childhood friend was ignoring him and… that hurt. The thought that Svanna didn't want him any more, that he was being replaced killed the Dane on the inside. The other three Nordics assure him that he was over reacting but sometimes it was hard not to miss the innocent fun the two had shared when they were kids; just them alone, no one else to intrude. Three was a crowd after all.

**I Like to Dance by Hot Chelle Rae **

Little known fact about Mathias, he liked to dance. Not classical stuff like waltzes but the fast paced Techno or electronic dance that played in clubs or pop radio stations and he was actually rather good. He loved moving in time to the beat and just moving. But what he like more than dancing was dancing with a partner, specially Svanna, who was a pretty goof dancer herself. Being close to Svanna enough he could practically feel her was even better than dancing.

**She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) by David Guetta**

Svanna watched quietly as Mathias laughed with the latest of his girlfriends. They were only in middle school but Mathias had already had many, many girlfriends. Pretty, gorgeous girls who had many curves and even though they bit a dumb they never hit Mathias or belittled him like she did. Svanna lowered her head. How on earth could she compete with that? She wasn't anything special… The Norwegian girl was so lost in thought that she missed the morose glance the Danish boy shot at her, eyes full of longing. As they shared a bought of melancholy, neither knew how much they caused the other to completely fall to pieces.

**Shut Me Up by Mindless Self Indulgence **

When Svanna thought Mathias was talking too much she let him know. Often with violent hits to head or similar IQ lowering activities. It didn't seem particularly fair to the Dane, that he should be punished like that! How was he supposed to know if his remarks were dumb or if he was talking too much?! Besides he could think of a much better way for Svanna to shut him up and it most definitely didn't involve hitting him…

**Hips Don't Lie by Shakira **

Mathias had caught himself watching Svanna more and more often these days, as in checking her out. Of course Svanna was very, very good looking but Mathias had developed a fascination with how Svanna moved, especially her hips. Her hips were always so… well he couldn't quite decide how to describe it but it was most definitely distracting.

Svanna could feel Mathias' eyes on her sometimes and occasionally, when she knew he was watching, she would add just a little more sway and swish to her hips.

**Hot Wings (I Wanna Party) by will. , Jamie Foxx, Anne Hathaway **

Mathias pulled Svanna close as they danced together during one of Prom's last fast dances. They moved together perfectly, a combination of slow and fast the melded perfectly. Mathias watched as Svanna briefly pulled to do a quick spin before she returned to his arms. All was perfect and now all he wanted to do was party with his girlfriend.

V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V

Author's Note: Geesh, the DenNor part of my story was giving me some troubles so I wrote this to get a better feel for their characters. It's kindda slap dash as in accordance to the rule of the iPod Shuffle (or in this case Spotify Shuffle) so I'm sorry 'bout that. Hope you like it!


End file.
